


In the Gaslight

by grem_blim



Category: The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde - Robert Louis Stevenson
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, M/M, Other, Past Violence, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Sexual Assault, as in hyde fucking chucked emma off a balcony, this gets pretty triggering and angsty, this was inspired by another fic i had read tbh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:14:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22456306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grem_blim/pseuds/grem_blim
Summary: What if they were separated somehow? By power of some kind of mirror bullshit he had broken himself free from the constraints of simple ways of producing a form, now somehow holding his old flesh and blood. He had sworn to his other half that he would do anything for him. This was his way of paying back his existence. But after growing too flooded with adoration and jealousy, silencing his other half's betrothed with no shame in his actions, Henry decides enough is enough. He has been admitted to the 'finest' care of the local asylum and he couldn't be more terrified..
Relationships: Edward Hyde/Dr. Henry Jekyll
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	1. Would Anybody Find Me..?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Walls and Holes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21696064) by [PinetreeVillain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinetreeVillain/pseuds/PinetreeVillain). 



> A bit of projection of my own problems, a bit of research done, mostly inspired by a novel I like and PinetreeVillain's 'Walls and Holes' (check it out, it's much better written tbqh,, I've added the linked to there <3)
> 
> also loosely inspired by Emilie Autumn's 'Gaslight'.
> 
> Please enjoy! ;3 I love you guys!!
> 
> Also!!! This chapter contains vomiting and being sick;!!

He stands in front of Henry, his frail and lanky body holding less height than the other's. His unnaturally blue hued eyes gazing upward towards the older man. Hyde's thin fingers, spindly and pale, grip to an old and dirtied cloth doll. The doll is freshly tearstained and drenched in the smell of iron and vomit.

This doll disgustingly adds to his childish appearance. This appearance wasn't even purposeful, if he were honest. Why, the doll was gifted to him by a disgusting old man who thought he was a little girl. This old man had a wretched glint in his eye when he watched Hyde. Hyde knew this glint, _his own eyes_ held this particular one when he would spend certain occasions sinfully with his other half. This look was disgusting and simply _desperate_.

He gags on this memory, vomit almost once again slipping passed his lips. His hands quickly move to cover his mouth with the cloth doll. The smell of old vomit soaking the cloth only overwhelms his poor overstimulated senses more. His stomach empties what it can at Jekyll's feet. His eyes only water and stare at the mess his small body had produced. He shakes, trembling as if he were freezing. He isn't cold but _God_ is his blood. He has felt fear worse than this, yes, but his Henry.. His beloved Henry is standing in a mess of whatever bit of stomach acid his body has bothered to release.

He isn't really scared, no. More embarrassed than anything. His face was as red as it could manage and his eyes were salty and wet with tears that don't even need to force themselves from their hiding place. He's embarrassed that this is the first time in two months Henry has visited him since he placed him here and he _just heaved up stomach acid onto his fucking shoes._ Fuck any and all conversation now. 

Henry surprisingly doesn't yell. Instead? He sighs. A frustrated sigh that seems to calm his other half down oh so subtly. He reluctantly pats Hyde's head, a gentle 'It's okay Edward,' escaping his lips for comfort. The small male was worrying him now, his sickliness and his notable amount of fresh injuries both seemingly self inflicted as well as done by others. Bite marks and small bruises littered Hyde's neck and shoulders. Matching marks on his arms and hands as well as if to play off the injuries as if they were self inflicted. Jekyll isn't stupid though, he knows the original markings couldn't be self inflicted. The body simply doesn't twist like that.

Hyde watches Henry's gaze though. ' _He's noticed,'_ He internally notes. ' _He's noticed and he has yet to ask..'_ This upsets Hyde. Is he really okay with them harming him? He probably doesn't know. He might just think he was in another fight. That's a fair assumption, he can't lie. Considering what he'd done to land himself here.

Here, in these rags of bloodied and vomit soaked clothes.

Here, in these halls of distressed screaming.

Here, in front of Henry instead of beside him.

Here, with his other half refusing to acknowledge his silent cries of pain.


	2. And Would Anybody Weep..?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I can't even pretend I care,  
> but songs I'll never sing..  
> Well, that means something..."
> 
> What happens behind closed doors?

_It was only a handful of hours after the visit._

A pair of hands were holding a grip on his tangle of hair, his face drenched in disgustingly scented water. A mop had been thrown to the side to make room in the metal bucket for his head. It was easy to throw him around like this, he was small enough. He was sick enough to pose no threat of restraint against the abuse, but that wasn't to imply he didn't squirm and wretch when the day's mop water made its way into his mouth and nose. This was his punishment for his attitude toward the doctor.

After being pulled up to his feet by his hair, tears of swelling agitation bubbling in his eyes, he's grinding his teeth and being tugged down the hall by his frizzy rat's nest of locks. His eyes are glaring down at his feet as they stumble along, hands balled up tight at his sides. 

All of these animals are fools, thinking they can tug him around like this in such a carefree manner. He'd enjoy seeing each and every one of them bleed more than a bitch during her daily bloodletting. Wouldn't that be a sight? Watching _them_ suffer instead? The thought draws a smirk onto his face before he's thrown to the floor in the disgusting room for feeding.

He gags at the smells of the whole area, the scent of food rot nauseating. This attack on his senses is the only thing that stopped him from snapping around to begin swinging at the doctor at that very moment. That isn't to say he wasn't planning to. In fact, the boot shoving itself against his ass to get him to stand was his breaking point.

His hands reluctantly begin to move, pushing himself up onto his feet. He grips tightly to a chair, glaring into the doctor's eyes for the longest moment. His gaze seems to viciously attack the man's soul before he swings. It makes contact. _And draws the most satisfying noise of pain from him._

The screams of fear, agitation, and pain were all whirling up a flood of adrenaline inside Hyde. It had been far too long since he had caused harm to someone other than himself. _An_ _d God, did it feel amazing._

His moment of thrill was short lived, quite unfortunately.

An agitated Jekyll returned to him hours later with the desperate and fearful pleas of the doctors' and other staff. His other half soothed when he quietly explained. They exchanged a small agreement for him to calm down and allow the staff to do their jobs.

It was done with reluctance.

And _fuck,_ was he in pain..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I apologize if it's bad :( I'm tryin tho!!! <3


End file.
